Red Butler
by Me-wants-Toast321
Summary: In the Phantomhive manor, they are expecting a The Head from a powerful family from Japan. But, as the guess arrives it arrives with many secrets as well, that might link to the young Phantomhive.BEING REWRITTEN AND CHANGING NAME!
1. Chapter 1

**So if you heard I have defiantly adopted this story from my cousin. The chapters that you already read are going to be posted. But, the rest are my work. So please I don't want anyone to flame me for putting the same stuff she already wrote… lastly before I sign off. **

**Please R&R, and Arigatou **

**Title:****Burakkuhāto**

**Prologue**

"_**We are bond together"**_

_**You do understand what is going on…?**_

I…I s-suppose I do…

_**You are ready for the consequence…?**_

I…I…I'm r-ready…

_**Then sit back and relax and I will continue with are…Contract…**_

**-Present day-**

A small girl sat down on a mat in the middle of a huge room, sipping tea very delicately. She set the fine china down ever so gently and looked out the window that gave her a wide very of a long open field landscape. It was so peaceful, so calm, blissful…

**-BOOM!-**

The noise has caused the girl to jump and throw her teacup into. It almost felt like slow motion as she watch the cup spin in the air and the contents in the cup heading straight toward the only thing she could do is close her eyes and wait to be splash with **'Dragon Well'** tea that was imported from China. When she flinches waiting to be soaked…but nothing came.

She slowly opens one eye to be met by sea green eyes glaring at her. She squeaked as the owner of those eyes picked her up with one of his arms and held the other out that caught every last drop of the imported tea.

"Please _**Hime,**___be careful next time." She couldn't find her words as she looked at the intimating male. He had tousled crimson locks that stopped at the nape of his neck, his jade eyes where more perceptible due to the black outer ring that surrounds them and what gave him his unique feature was the kanji "Love" on the left side of his head. His face was left impassive as he turned placed the young girl's tea down on her working table, and proceeded to walk out of the room.

He was taking her to where the loud "boom" noise came from. But as he was carrying her down the long hall the began to here voices. The redhead male stopped in front of a slide door and slide it open, but as he did a giant pot came his way. The girl in his arms braced for the impacted as the male rose up his hand and caught it with ease. He moved the pot from his face to be met with 9 pairs of eyes. The red haired male took a deep breathe before speaking.

"What have you bakas done this time?" His deep and husky voice rang through the room, which use to be the kitchen. His sea foam green eyes scanned each person that stood in front of him and the small female he was holding.

One was holding up a big pot that had burnt fume coming from it. He quickly dropped the pot and brought his hand behind his head and grinned widely at the red head. He had spiked blonde hair that contrast nicely with his peach skin and cerulean eyes; he had three scars on each of his cheeks making him look like a fox. He went by the name Naruto.

"Oh Gaara!..uh…It was Kiba's Fault!" Naruto pointed at a boy that was trying to get soot off of his humongous dog. Kiba also has spiked hair except it was brown. His skin was tanned and he had two upside down triangles on his face. He hides behind the dog as the red head man looked at him. He quickly squealed out.

"No it was all Ino-chan's!" He pointed his finger at a platinum blonde girl with blue eyes also who was just standing the fixing her hair as she looked in a handheld mirror. She looked up at the red head and a blush crossed her cheeks.

"Ano…Kakashi-sensei made us do it, he made Naruto put explosive powder in the stove, and he made me and Kiba watch it was so horrible!" She brought her hand to her forehead and dramactily fainted into Kiba's arms, and He and Naruto nodded rapidly.

The red head sighed and looked over at the corner of the room to see a tall silver haired male who was looking into a small orange book, he lazily rose up his only visible eye, the other hide behind a head band, he also had a covering over his mouth, he slowly blinked.

"What…it was Hinata-sama's?" Causing the other three to anime fall, and the girl in the red head's arms to giggle.

This is the residents that dwell in the Hyuga compound, only the six of them lived here. Before they actually had the placed pack with other Hyuga's, but it ended when tragedy struck.

Thus, it only left…

Naruto the goofy chef

Kiba the 'go lucky' Gardener

Ino the 'sassy' maid

Kakashi the butler

Gaara the second butler

And Hinata the Head of the manor.

Many in Japan were astounded to now that the one now in charge of the Hyuga's Co. was the young 15 year old Heiress, Hyuuga Hinata. Most people had thought that Hinata would run down the Hyuga's great name in same because her lack in social skills and the other reason is that they thought she had no knowledge what so ever. They only deemed her as the porcelain doll of the family. But, they were wrong. Well, they were right at the anti-social part but the other was a lie.

Hinata was a very intelligent young lady who had actually made business and name sky rocket on the map. Thus, making her family name make it to number 1 name in Japan…

Hinata was now in her private chambers sitting on the mat in her light blue nightgown, it was already midnight and everyone in the compound has retired…well not everyone.

"W-why cant I s-stop thinking about this." She brought her now bare knees under her chin she wrapped her arms around them, her long mid night blue hair draping around her. She looked up at a giant portrait in front of her. It was a picture of her parents. He Father had a hard look on his face as for her Mother who had her long bangs over her eyes shadowing them, but she still had a joyful smile on her face.

Hinata felt her eye sting tears began to burst and drip down her face; she slowly stood up her nightgown falling to her knees. Her arms fell to her sides, and began to ball up into a small fist as her knuckles turn white.

"W-why did you leave…" she said in a low voice, her banging covering up her eyes. She held her fist tighter that it began to bleed and shake. She was so hurt she couldn't take it anymore.

"Why! Why! Why did you leave me alone! Why!" She screamed tears falling harder she brought up her bloody and to her face and began to sob. But then she felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulders draping them with a cloth. She stopped sobbing but tears still flow, she looked up it those beautiful jade eyes.

"G-gaara-kun?" She shuddered. Gaara didn't say anything right away but brought his hands up to her cheeks, and whipped the blood and tears of her face with a cloth. He then spoke.

"Hime, you mustn't cry, crying shows weakness which I do not plan on have you have when I'm with you." He whispered as he was finished he lifted her up earning a squeak. He then smirked at the girl in his arms.

"Now Hime, I must take you to your sleeping quarters, we have a boat to catch to England early in the morning and I don't want you to be late." Hinata slowly nodded her head she was beginning to feel drowsy and began to nod off. As they reached her room she was already fast asleep. Gaara couldn't help but give her a small smile as he placed her under her blankets. But, he had stopped when he began to here her whimper. He walked over to her nightstand and picked up a blue plushed bunny, and walked back placing it close to her and on instinct she grabbed the stuffed bunny and began to cuddle it and smile as she resume to a peaceful sleep. Gaara nodded at his job done and began to walk out but stopped as her heard her mutter in her sleep.

'Gaara-kun and I will be together…forever…'

Gaara's eyes widen slightly, but then return to his normal look, he stepped out of the room but before closing it he whispered.

"_**Forever…and…Ever…"**_

And with that said he left the room, behind Hinata's long bangs her left eye gave off a slight red glow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Burakkuhāto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.1<strong>

"**Welcome"**

The bright morning sun began to bleed through the little Hyuga's dark purple curtains. It was still very quiet, but someone slide her door open and enter, closing it the tall figure walked over to the curtains and with one swift movement slide then open the sun now lighting up the room, also waking the little bluenette.

She slowly sat up; her hair was all over her faces but still revealing a tired eye. She blinked owlishly.

"Hime, you must awake we don't want to be late for the boat." A deep voice reminds her. Hinata looked up at her redhead butler; she brought her small fist to eyes and began to rub them.

"O..ok Gaara-kun." She pushed the black covers and white sheets off her body, she slide to the edge of the bed, with her stuff bunny in hand and saw Gaara walk over to her. She lazily hopped off, and Gaara placed a hand on her shoulder and began to lead Hinata to another in her room.

Inside was a big beautiful stone bath, it had decoration of Bamboo plants and leafs. It was steamed due to the hot water full of minerals of all sorts. Hinata stopped and turn towards Gaara and raised her hands up. Gaara grabbed the hem of her nightgown and lift it up, revealing her nude body to his eyes.

Before Hinata would blush red and never look Gaara in the eye, but since they been together for so long she found this as a normal thing, but she still always has a rosy cheeks, because she can never break out the habit. Gaara on the other hand would keep his face blank.

She was only wearing her pink underwear and Gaara knelt down and took them off also. He then ushered her to the stepped and watched as she carefully stepped down, and sighed in bliss by the hot water surrounding her skin. She looked over at were Gaara was holding her stuffed bunny plushie.

"Hime, after your bath, I will come up and escort you to breakfast…or do you prefer to eat in your room?" He asked her, Hinata thought about and answered.

"I-I will eat in t-the dinning room, Gaara-kun." Gaara nodded and continued to tell her there agenda and after he bowed to her and left the room to start breakfast.

(Line)

Gaara was walking down into the kitchen and as he open the door he saw Naruto sitting in the corner snoring with drool hanging from the side of his mouth. Gaara looked at the blonde and shook his head and sighted. He walked up to the whiskered face boy and raised his black glaved hand and smacks the blonde up.

Naruto woke up with a loud 'Ouch!'. He turned to Gaara who was walking over to the stove to begin the breakfast for the Head. Naruto frowned and growled.

"Hey Bastard! That was uncalled for cant you see I was sleeping!" Naruto yelled at him. Gaara keep his face straight, as he began to stir threw eggs.

"Yes, you were sleeping on your job, Uzumaki." And in a flash Gaara was starting a meal. Naruto couldn't help but watch in amazement at the tall redhead. The first time Naruto ever met Gaara was when Naruto was in a gang. Naruto was close to dying, but then out of no where, Gaara showed up, and fought the guys that ganged up on him. Gaara was amazing there also her was fighting a least 20 men with out breaking a sweat or even getting nicked.

Naruto jumped up brushing off his pants and walked over to where Gaara was. He then slouched and leaned on the counter, looking at the redhead.

"So Gaara-san… I was wondering…" Gaara didn't look up but her was listening as he began to make finishing touches to the meal. Naruto pulled at his neck high collar as he made a gulping sound.

"I-i was wondering…CAN ME. INO, KIBA, AND KAKASHI COME WITH YOU GUYS TO ENGLAND!" He yelled, Gaara has just finished and was about to walk out but stopped and turned to the blonde male.

"Let me guess you eavesdropped on me when I was on the phone again." Naruto threw his hands up in defiance.

"No! It was Kiba who listen he just told the rest of us!" Naruto was very much scared of the redhead butler, he just gave of a very deadly aura to him, but in a way he still looped around it to a least get a little close to him, but not by much.

Gaara gave the goofy chef a hard look and turned around sliding the door open, and before he walked out he said a quick.

"No." and left hearing the blonde males whining.

Gaara arrived to Hinata's bathroom he already had Hinata breakfast in the diner room. He walked into the bathroom again and saw that Hinata was rising her hair after she was done she looked up at him and squeaked but then smiled.

"Gaara-kun!" Gaara nodded and grabbed a towel that was on the rack and watch as she began to climb out, he walked over to her and wrapped the towel around her small body. He began to dry her off after he was done; they walked out the washroom to the bedroom.

Hinata looked at Gaara as he began to put on her kimono. It was a very bulky kimono compared to her small body. But, at the same time very beautiful it was white, red, and black and it looked like three layers of each color, for her obi it was black and wrapped in front making a scrunchy like bow. **(a/n: if you don't understand the my description go to my profile its under****Hinata first outfit)**And for her hair it was help up with a long white bow, he long bangs were swept to the side covering up her left eye and living the other lilac one shown. She smiled at Gaara as he bowed to her.

"Im done Hime, now it is time for you breakfast then we can make are departure after breakfast, I have finished your cloths for the trip and the _Host_is expecting us by early in morning over there." Hinata nodded, and as she did Gaara hoist the little body up in his arm and began to walk towards the kitchen.

After, Hinata was done eating her and Gaara began to head out toward the carriage that awaited them, but as they arrived Gaara inwardly groan as he say Kiba and Naruto arguing, Ino who was telling them to stop, and Kakashi who was just reading with what looked like glee.

"My Hime…do you think it a good idea to bring these four and the dog?" Yes, Naruto had went and asked Hinata could they tag along for the trip, and as kind hearted Hinata was she couldn't but say yes. She was actually very thrilled they are coming; she has grown very akin to all of them and was on the brink of calling them her family…

As when Gaara found it them very annoying, but didn't go against Hinata's judgment, because that would be rude to question his Mistress. He just keeps sighing in annoyance as they all boarded the carriage.

The ride was anything but quiet as the five other sevaerts kept ranting about what they are going to do when they arrive or about seeing 'hot' Englishmen and or women, and Hinata would giggle in delight every time she would see the large field of flowers or see cute woodland animals trying to find there meals, she then pulled out her little journal and began to record there habits and quickly sketch them. Gaara would look down at her as she sat at his side looking out the window like a child would candy. But actually see acts very much like a child even though she owns a huge company.

"We are here, Hyuga-sama!" yelled the carriage driver. The carriage came to a slow stop in front of the huge docks. Kiba and Akamaru, Naruto, and Ino were the first to jump out, then slowly Kakashi walked out face still in his favorite book, and Lastly Gaara came out and held the door open for Hinata as she placed her small hand into his larger one as he escorted her out. She smiled at him and nodded and then walked up to the carriage driver.

"Thank y-you, Tazuna-san." She bowed to the old man, who took a swig of sake and looked at her with a flushed face.

"The pleasure is all mine Hyu*hic* Hyuuga-sama." And after the group finishes unloading the carriage, the old man rode off but not before making fun of Naruto.

"Shut it old man! and to your bratty grandson up his!"

**-Hinata's Pov-**

I can't believe that I'm actually going to England. The farthest I ever went was to the eastern part of Japan. I couldn't help but feel nervous, as we began to walk into the now loading boat.

"All aboard!" the captain's crews mate yelled, the boat was a private boat that belongs to my family. As I turn to my side I saw Gaara next to me holding my luggage, I brought 1 suitcases worth of close, I didn't want to put to much strain on Gaara. He placed his hand up on my shoulder and I looked up at his face.

"We must hurry Hime we don't want to be late." I nodded and walked a little fast as for Gaara who was walking normally with his long legs. As we abored the boat. Naruto and Kiba ran to the snack bar with Akamaru at tow. Ino was over talking to one of the young crew mates, she was making him blush a lot when she whispered in his ear I couldn't help but giggle. I turn my other way to see Kakashi leaning on the against the rail reading his book relaxing. It seem that everyone is going to enjoy the ride,

I and Gaara went to the top in the office that uses to be my father's office. I made my way to the big dark wood desk, which was decorated with pictures and important papers. As I sat down I couldn't help but cross my leg in the big chair. Gaara just stood behind me like always. I turn on the little lamp and began to look at the paper on my desk.

"Gaara-kun, can you p-please explain to me what the Host has told you." I asked him, he nodded and cleared his throat and began to talk in his deep rich voice.

"My Hime, the Host has been wanting to know more about the Hyuuga Company, as I was talking on the phone with one of his '_**Butlers'**_ they had informed me that they wanted to see you up and personal and discuss about trying to bond the two company and spreading them out more together and some other event that they didn't inform me with."

I nodded at him, but also heard how he stresses the word 'Butler' a little, but I just shook it off and will ask him about it later.

"T-thank you Gaara-kun you may go now…." He bowed and walked out.

We were almost close to England and it was bright in the morning. I couldn't help but nod off, and eventually fall asleep at my desk, it was good that Gaara was out because he would remind me not to or I'll get cramps. But, I didn't care it was a long boat ride and I've been in the office alone for about 6 hours looking over paper and signing them.

I was perfectly sleeping with my stuff bunny, Mari, tucked under me arms, as I laid my head on the desk. It was so quiet until…

"HINATA-SAMA WERE HERE!" I squealed and shot up as my door was slammed open, and standing there was Naruto with his fox like grin on his face. I nodded at him and stretched why rubbing visable eye with my fist and Mari tucked into my other arm, after a yawn I blinked and looked at the door to see not just Naruto but Ino also standing the staring at me, I looked at the cofused titling my head to the side.

"W-what…" it was quiet into.

"SOOO KAWIIII!" they both yelled about to run in a glomp me, but before they did two hands pulled and yank their collars. There were both hanging (in chibi version). The both turned and saw a glaring redhead.

"I'll avise you two to not grope the Mistress." –chibi-Naruto and –chibi- Ino nodded rapidly. Gaara they gave them a smile.

"Alright, now leave so Hime could get ready." He then tossed Ino and Naruto out the room, and they both were then thrown into a walking by Kiba crashing.

Gaara brushed his whit coat and turned to me.

"We must be heading out now Hime, there expecting us in 10 minutes and you don't want to be late do you?" No, I did not. I shot out of the chair still holding on Mari but before I made it out the door Gaara grabbed my arm, and stopped my.

"Sorry Hime you hair." I nodded as he began to fix the bow in my hair; he then spun me around so I was now looking up at him. He brought his black gloved hand in my hair and gently brushes my long bangs coving my left eye better. He leaned forward after he finished and whispered in my ear.

"Now…let go…Hime…" I blushed red and shakily nodded my head.

'_**Why does he make me feel this way…?'**_

**-Normal Pov-**

The group then got into another carriage, and was being taken straight to there destination. The ride there Naruto and Kiba were all cat whistling at any girls they saw, and kept getting hit by Ino, and Kakashi was silently winking at some girls making them swoon and go red, and one actually fainted.

Hinata saw the display and couldn't help but giggle, but then went red as she saw some young men were looking at her and winking, but then there face turned into fear. Hinata looked at them strangely and turned around to see Gaara was looking around like he had done something.

'Hmm…' she thought, but let it slide. She then turned her head as they were now riding in a forest like road. She looked at Gaara, who looked a little tense, but quickly went back to his blank look, with his eyes closed. She was trying to find out what was wrong with him into she was interrupted.

"Hey look where here!" Ino voice rang in her ear, Hinata quickly stuck her head out the window to she Ino was right they have arrived to a colossal stone like mansion. Hinata looked at it in extreme enthrallment. It was bigger then the Hyuuga mansion, but she had more than one buildings. The carriage came to a stop.

"Eh!, we arrived to _**Phantomhive**_ mansion, yes we did." The brithish carriage driver said in his accent. Once again Naruto,Kiba, Ino, and Akamaru raced out of the carriage with Kakashi at tow. Gaara stepped out and help Hinata, who once again thank the carriage rider.

"T-thank y-you,S-s-sir." She bowed, the man had a cigar in his mouth nodded, after there finished unloading.

"Any time, Lass!" and with a whip of the ropes he rode off. The group stood in front of the door down the stone steps taking in the view, it was quiet they only kept there heads up, except for Gaara and Kakashi who was reading. The Hinata,Naruto,Kiba, and Ino were so hypnotize they didn't hear someone walk in front of them before it was to late.

"Well, Hello Madam Hyuga it is nice you arrive." A smooth voice said, it made the four jump back. They both looked up and saw a tall man with shinie black hair, and dress in all black except standing at the door hands behind his back.

"It is nice you came to the Phatomhive's manor, my name is _**Sebastian**__**Michaelis**_." And before anything everyone heard a thud and turned around to see a tomato face blonde girl.

"I-ino-chan…" only thing the blonde said was…

"THIS GUY IS SO GORGEOUS!" Ino squealed her eyes rolled in the back of her head then she fainted. Causing everyone to sweatdrop. Hinata couldn't help but giggle as Gaara just sighed under his breath 'Why did we have to bring them?'. Naruto and Kiba ran to her and began to poke her with a stick. Kakashi watch the scene and closed his book and walked over to Ino and picked her up.

"*sigh* Well then I guess I have to carry her into she wakes up." He looked down at Hinata. "Hinata-sama, may we continue on?" Kakashi asked respectfully. Hinata stopped giggling , blush at the stares but still nodded she turned around and looked up at Sebatian.

"E-excuse me Sir. Michaelis but can you take me to Lord Phantomhive?" she bowed to Sebastian, who in turn shook his head and brought his hand under her chin, causing Hinata to blush a bright red.

"No no, Mademe you are too high to be bowing to me…plus I'm just _**'One hell of a butler'**_" he smiled down at her, she was about to say something but someone grabbed her shoulder pulling her back into a hard chest. She looked up to see Gaara almost glaring at Sebastian.

"I think Hinata-sama is ready to see Lord Phantomhive now, **Sebastian…**" it came out as a low growl; Sebastian stared at Gaara with a frowned, but shook it off and began to walk.

"Well then let us continue, shall we?" and with that he walked inside the manor with the other group at tow, as Hinata was looking up at Gaara she could have sworn Gaara was holding back something as he was looking at Sebastian. She shook it off for the third time see really need to talk to Gaara. She then began to get a little nervous.

'What if Lord Phantomhive is a big scary man.' Hinata held Mari close to her but continue walking.

It was just Sebastian, Gaara and Hinata walking in the hallway, on their way they had drop Ino,Kiba,Naruto, and Kakashi with the servants that live here, and to Hinata's amusement they were an odd bunch almost as bad as her group. Gaara at her side was not…happy not one bit. Being in England gave him this vibe that something bad was going to occurring, meaning that he would have to keep a close eye on Hinata at all times.

Sebastian came to a stop in front of a door; he then turned around and looked at Hinata.

"Lady Hyuga, My master is in here please do enter." He open the door and stepped aside bowing as Hinata entered the door and as soon as Gaara had passed him he sat up straight and gave a light glare to the redhead who notice it but insolently ignored it. Hinata and Gaara stopped in the middle of the room and saw a large chair. Sebastian walked in himself and stood by the large chair, he bent down and brought his hand up to the side of his mouth in a whisper gesture.

"Master the Guest have arrived." He whispered.

"Oh really?" a almost childish voice said. Hinata looked strangely and was wondering who was sitting in the chair, but to her surprise the person spun te chair ad was now facing her and Gaara. Hinata looked at the person who was sitting in the chair. It was a boy probably around her age, he was in a dark clothing and had an eye patch on, Hinata wasn't think what she said until she said it.

"You're just a little boy?" she said out loud but quickly covered her mouth muttering apologizes.

The boy looked at her and sigh he got out of his chair and walked up to her, they were both about the same height, he scanned her and the spoke.

"And your nothing but a little girl?" he told her, she couldn't help but frown she puffed out her cheeks cutely, and tried to glare at him, tried.

"Well this 'little girl' own a well round company in Japan and h-half way around the world!" she only shuddered once, she held Mari closer to her, she did not like it when people just look at her as if she just some little girl that always hides behind daddy, but Daddy isn't here for her to hide behind.

The boy looked at her again and gave a frowned that almost looked like a pout.

"Well this 'little boy' is an own of a huge company also." He said with a frown now, but then he cough into his fist, and then looked at her in the eye.

"Sorry, Lady Hyuuga let me start again…My name is Ciel Phantomhive of the Phantomhive Co. and I'm glad to have you Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuuga Co." He put out his hand waiting for her to take it. Hinata looked at then grabbed it and shook it with a smile on her face.

"Likewise, Lord Phantomhive I'm grateful that you are glad I'm here." Hinata then turned and looked at Gaara and back to Ciel. "Oh and this is my butler, Sabaku no Gaara." Ciel looked up at Gaara also, Gaara bowed to him and stood back up straight.

Ciel observe Gaara, he then looked back down at Hinata and notice that her hair was covering her left eye, he slightly frowned at this and but quickly composed.

"It is nice to have you as well Gaara." He then took Hinata had and began to walk to the door.

"Now before we discus are businesses why don't we have some supper?" Hinata nodded and walked out the room Gaara behind her. Ciel stopped at the door as soon as Gaara and Hinata walked out. He turned around to red orbs.

"Sebastian…before we all go to are sleeping chambers may you please tell me more about this…_Sabaku no Gaara_."

Sebastian bowed.

"**Yes master…" a smirk pulled at his pale lips…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I added both chapters together…they were unnecessary separated. So please…<strong>

**R&R! :) **


	3. Chapter 3: WARNING! AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey! It me again I'm so sorry it's like my 5****th**** time re-doing, rewriting and re…something else in that category, but to get the point across I want to start with a clean slate, Yes! I will continue with me old stories but I want to make them better…Because my writing skills 3 to 2 years ago were **_**Flat- out-Horrible!**_** I want to make the stories better to the point that you want to re-read them over and over and over and over AGAIN! So anyways ****Don't fret!**** All those stories you guys like will still be breathing but they will take a new breathe of AWESOME-NESS!**

**.and I'll throw in some extras! XD**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you for your valuable times…OH Wait one more thing I'm changing my name to my DeviantArt account name so watch-out for that too! SOOOOOOO~…. **

**ByeBye~!**

**XD**


	4. Hey!

**Hey! Well making a quick message, this is account is obsolete and my new one is xxLazyArtistxx, go there and I shall continue( or renew) my stories.**

**Lazy out.**


End file.
